


You're the only "friend" I need

by spacedyke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, basically a detailed dreamnotfound analysis in the dream smp, dream team!!! i can't believe mcc separated them, dreamnotfound being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedyke/pseuds/spacedyke
Summary: "And my time will rise with you, as the new king." Dream finishes, and George gulps. With you. It rings through his head repeatedly, and he has to close his eyes before nodding. The feeling of pride washes over him like a big wave of salty water, and his stomach hurts from the thought of someone like Dream confiding in him. He's nervous, extremely nervous, but he's glad to be here with Dream—stood on top of a rock, on a mountain that feels like it's about to collapse.He's glad that he chose him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 479





	You're the only "friend" I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site, and I'm honestly kind of proud. Dreamnotfound has been a comfort ship to me for these past few weeks, and I felt compelled to write this in the middle of the night. I only watched a summary of the Dream SMP vs L'manberg war so I apologize if some of the parts are off!
> 
> I'm also not sure if I will be uploading multiple chapters, but this first one is pretty long haha. Enjoy! :D

"Look, George," Dream takes a glance at his friend. They're standing on top of a big rock, just outside of L'manberg. George's hand is up in the air, the sun painting it with its warm glow. George has a look on his face as he stares at the sun's rays beaming through the gaps between his fingers, and Dream knows the look on his face like the back of his hand. He's confused about something, but at the same time he knows that the something he isn't sure about needs to be dealt with. 

“King’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun," Dream continues. He can feel George's eyes on him, and Dream feels something stir in his stomach. He isn't sure if it's the bad soup he ate earlier, or if it's the feeling of his friend's eyes on his lips—watching his every move.

"One day, George," Dream looks ahead, ignoring the pit in his stomach. The sun is setting now, and the trees are brushing against each other in unison as the wind blows by. George's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, and he lets his arm fall to his side. The breeze against the back of his neck sends goosebumps down his spine, but it's not only that. Something big is happening, he can feel it. 

"One day the sun will set on my time here as a ruler."

George knows that isn't a lie, or even an attempt to shove himself farther up his own ass. Dream had the capability to be anything he wanted, and when he felt it was right, he would take that capability he had and use it to its extent. Dream would be the ruler. He already is. The destiny of Dream SMP rested safely in his hands.

Dream looks at George again, and this time the smaller isn't looking at him. He's staring at the horizon that stood in front of them, the sky now painted with oranges and purples that illuminated a glow against their skin. George still has his eyebrows furrowed, but this time the look on his face is something else. A sign of confirmation, perhaps. He knows what the something is now. Dream smiles before looking ahead once again, words slipping from his lips.

"And my time will rise with you, as the new king." Dream finishes, and George gulps. With you. It rings through his head repeatedly, and he has to close his eyes before nodding. The feeling of pride washes over him like a big wave of salty water, and his stomach hurts from the thought of someone like Dream confiding in him. He's nervous, extremely nervous, but he's glad to be here with Dream—stood on top of a rock, on a mountain that feels like it's about to collapse. He's glad that he chose him.

—

The trio spent most of the morning setting up tnt under L’manberg’s territory, and by the time they had come close to finishing, the sun was lower than it had been when they woke up—high up in the middle of the sky. It was mid-day, and they knew they had to quicken their pace before a member from their enemies base had spotted them.

George was wiping off the sweat dripping down his forehead when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Screeching in surprise, George turned his head around so fast he almost got whiplash, only to discover that it was Dream. The shitty drawing of a smile on his white mask coming face to face with him, it was almost like it was mocking him.

“You idiot! You- you scared me.” George sighed in relief. He was half expecting a sword to be struck into his stomach, half expecting Tommy to yell obscenities in his face—but the familiar wheeze leaving his friend’s lips was enough to make up for the mini heart attack he had endured. He continued shoving tnt into the holes he dug out earlier. Dream was watching him carefully.

“George,” Dream says his name in a weird way. George can’t quite pinpoint what Dream was intending to say with the tone behind his name, but he mumbles an acknowledgment anyways.

“I want you to light the first one.” Dream has a grin on his face. George stands up in surprise, tnt almost slipping from his grasp. When he finally meets Dream’s eyes he spots the flint and steel in his hand. George knows he’s not joking around this time.

“But… what about Sapnap? He’s way better at this stuff than I am.” George feels another bead of sweat forming on the surface of his forehead. This heat is unbearable is what George wanted to think it was, but judging from the anxiety pooling in his gut, he knew it wasn’t just because of the stupid sun.

Dream glances at Sapnap, George following his eyes. He’s across the field and near the entrance of L’manberg, waiting for them to finish up. Dream looks back at George with a fire in his eyes, and George gulps. It feels like there’s a stone in his throat. There’s something about the way Dream is looking at him that answers his questions without words ever leaving their mouths.

“I want you to do this.” Dream’s voice is surprisingly soft in contrast to that flame ignited in his eyes just seconds before. He takes George’s free hand and places the flint and steel onto his palm. George looks down at the tool that’s sitting there intimidatingly before looking back up at the taller, and Dream nods in confirmation when he notices the hesitation on George’s face. George knew that there was no going back. He had this job in his hands. Literally.

“Come back to the entrance when you’re done, we need to prepare. Thanks Gogy.” Dream chuckles at his own use of George’s nickname before leaving George alone to tend to his responsibilities, and George takes a deep breath before continuing to place the tnt into the depths of L’manberg. He couldn’t possibly fuck this up. Surely he wouldn’t, right?

—

Turns out George didn’t fuck it up. George, Dream, and Sapnap all screamed in joy as they watched L’manberg explode into pieces, stone and dirt flying into the air. Hearing L’manberg’s citizens scream in terror was probably their favourite part, and they high-fived each other to celebrate their success before scurrying off into the forest.

The adrenaline rushing through their blood was sending them into fits of laughter, hands shaking as they sprint through the forest. Dream stops and lets out one last chuckle before they reach the entrance of their base, George and Sapnap stopping behind him. George has two hands on his knees, bent over and panting. Sapnap is the same, except he’s laughing hysterically—it echoes throughout the entire forest and Dream has to turn around to tell him to shut up.

“That… was insane.” Sapnap breathes out, and George nods before sitting against a tree. He looks around at the sugarcane planted along the river, and it’s not long before they get up again and continue their walk back home.

Sapnap is ahead of them, babbling about how cool he was. George is arguing with him about how he wasn’t, like they always do. Dream is looking at the smaller fondly, a smile tugging on his lips. His heart feels full from looking at someone he adored with his life.

“You did really good out there, George.” Dream doesn’t notice the words leave his head before it’s too late, but it’s out in the air and pulling at George’s heartstrings. George looks up at him with a sparkle in his eyes, and he gently pushes at Dream’s shoulder before laughing so that the taller doesn’t notice. He ignores the weird flutter in his stomach.

“Thanks, Dream.”

—

Sapnap hands George his shield, and George gulps when he feels the weight of his armor get a little bit heavier. He glances at Dream who is sitting in the corner of the room, sword on his lap and his attention glued to the book that he held in his hands. He can see how white his knuckles are from gripping it in contrast to his tan skin.

“Dream, you ready?” George says as he shifts uncomfortably, the leggings tight around his legs. He can feel the netherite digging into his hips, but he ignores the pain. Dream looks up at George before standing up, nodding. Sapnap’s hand is suddenly on George’s shoulder, and he feels the comforting squeeze despite the armor covering most of it.

“We got this guys, we got this.” Sapnap reminds them, and the two are silently grateful for their friend’s optimism during this moment that held a great deal of power against them. George hated feeling how sweaty his hands were, and he had to reposition his sword multiple times due to the fact that it was slipping so often.

George couldn’t really even tell if Dream was nervous—he wishes he could. His mask hid the true emotions he felt, only identifying them when Dream was talking, but even then it was hard. The only time it was ever off was when they were going to bed. If Dream was nervous, he was hiding it really well. George had never thought of Dream’s mask as a problem before, but now he cursed at the crappy smiley face in his head. All he wanted to do was comfort him.

“Sapnap, George,” Dream suddenly speaks into the silence, and the two perk up at the sound of their names. George can hear Sapnap shuffle around behind him, and he’s assuming Sapnap is nervous about everything too. He’s doing a good job at hiding it as well. 

“Thanks for sticking by me.” Dream turns around to look at his friends, and despite the mask, George knows exactly how Dream is feeling right now. He can hear the smile in Dream’s voice. It was always hard for Dream to contain his happiness, but George grins back at his friend nonetheless before glancing at Sapnap, and they both give Dream a nod.

“It’s our pleasure.” Sapnap snickers, and George’s smile gets impossibly bigger.

After a while, they hear Eret in the other room. George looks up at Dream again before straightening his stance, preparing for the battle. 

—

“I’ll keep your armor in my room, Punz and I will keep watch outside. Feel better soon, George.” Sapnap salutes in an attempt to make George feel better, and he smiles at his friend’s idiocy before saluting back. He didn’t really expect for that to make him feel better, but it was Sapnap. The door shuts with a soft creak when Sapnap scurries off, and the silence is… scary. Dream immediately starts looking through the chests in George’s room.

“Do you have any med kits? Anything that can help?” Dream is talking too fast. George doesn't know why. He was fine, right?

“I… uh, I don’t know.” George answers. George is sure he hears Dream click his tongue, and he almost rolls his eyes.

George pokes at the cut on his cheek, wincing at the stinging afterwards. He watches as Dream continues rushing through the chests littered across the messy room, cursing at the hopeless inanimate objects when he comes up empty-handed. George is worried, so worried. Not because of the fact that he’s losing an alarming amount of blood, but mostly because he’s never seen his friend this panicked over anything before. Dream also took his mask off when they entered, which was really weird, it’s sitting on top of the dresser in George’s room. The anxiety in his chest starts emphasizing the pain in his side—of fucking course it’s where he got stabbed by Tommy. This whole situation was stressful, it was weird. George didn’t like it. 

“Hey, George? How are you holding u- oh, thank fuck,” Dream mutters, pulling out a few bandages and a bottle of alcohol from a chest hidden behind a wardrobe. George winces again when he feels a sudden sharp pain in his wound, and he whispers a shit before clutching his side tighter.

“I’m here, I’m here. I got you.” George can hear how gentle Dream’s voice is despite him being across the room. It makes George’s head spin. He isn’t quite sure if it’s because of the blood he’s losing or if it’s because he just now realized that wow, he really did love Dream. George stifles a laugh hearing the cracks in Dream’s voice, but part of him is grateful because he knows it means he’s worried. (He was definitely going to make fun of him later when he wasn’t dying) Dream hurries over to him when George makes another pained groan, practically sprinting to him. He places the items on the table beside George’s bed before looking at George again. His eyes are tired, full of worry—he can see it, and it makes everything so much worse. He can see how pale he is, how red his hands are from clutching his blood stained t-shirt. The cut on his cheek is still dripping tiny drops of blood, it’s running down his cheek and some of it had already stained his neck. George looked like a mess. It pained Dream more than the constant throbbing in his head.

“Dream, calm down… I’m okay.” George does his best to smile at his friend despite the pain that ran through his body. It felt like he had been stung by a hundred bees in his side, mixed with hot water being poured onto him. It wasn’t pleasant, but Dream cups George’s cheeks and in a flash like those shitty rom-coms he’s seen, he forgets all the unpleasantness he felt. Dream’s hands are rough, calloused—but the gentleness of his thumb brushing against his cheekbone had been so comforting that George decided that he wouldn’t mind passing out from exhaustion.

Oh fuck, maybe he didn’t want to see Dream as just a friend.

“I’m- I’m going to fix you up now, okay? Just… sit still.” Dream takes his hands off of George’s face hesitantly before grabbing at the supplies he had gathered, and George nods while waiting as Dream hastily prepared everything. The smaller pulls his shirt over his head to make it easier for Dream, slowly, avoiding as much pain as possible. Dream blinks at the sight, stopping in his tracks. His eyes are wide and he had paused completely.

“What?” George mumbles, shivering at the sudden temperature change. The cold air is biting at his skin, but his battle wounds feel a lot better with the coldness blowing against it.

“Uh… nothing, sorry.” Dream continues, clearing his throat. Dream’s cheeks are flushed but George ignores it and watches him take the bottle of alcohol accompanied with a cloth. A deep sigh leaves his lips. He looks at George worryingly, it makes George’s stomach turn.

“This is going to hurt, like- a lot.” Dream gulps, and George nods. He feels sweat dripping down his back, and it brings him back to when he had been putting tnt under L’manberg’s base. Except now that the situation was obviously, totally different.

Dream pours some of the alcohol onto the cloth, his left hand making its way to rest on George’s shoulder and his right holding the cloth near his wound. Dream glances at George before hesitantly pressing against it, the smaller making a noise of discomfort. George bites his lip and closes his eyes to try and relieve some of the pain that bloomed from his wound. Dream mutters a sorry repeatedly until he’s finished cleaning it, gently dabbing at the skin to remove the stains of blood.

“Fuck—are you done?” George whines, and Dream would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried.

“Yeah, uh- I’m done, I need to bandage it. Just hold on for a little longer,” Dream sighs, relieved to finally release a breath he feels he’s been holding in for a whole hour, his heart was twisting painfully at the sight of his friend but a weight has been lifted off his shoulder now that he had tended to his wounds, he concludes that seeing George torn up was better than having a dead George. Way better.

“You’re lucky that kid didn’t do it so deep… You would’ve- fuck, you still lost so much blood, George.” Dream almost whimpers, and George is alarmed at the sadness lingering in his voice. It doesn't suit Dream. He prefers the obnoxious wheezes that hurt his stomach from laughing too much, he prefers Dream when his voice sounds softer than his pillows at the end of the day that makes his heart do flips. He doesn't like this Dream. It hurts. Maybe more than when Tommy stabbed him with his stupid sword.

“Dream,” George is trying his best not to sound tired, it would’ve made Dream feel worse. Dream looks at George before gathering the medical supplies, fuck, I can’t look at him properly, and he takes it back to it’s respectful spot. He opens the chest and throws the items into the darkness of the box.

“I’m okay… thank you for taking care of me,” George continues, he feels himself drifting off to sleep now that the adrenaline was gone. He takes a second to lazily fix the pillows behind his head, and he tips his head backwards to lay on the pillow against his headboard.

“You know I… really love you, Dream.” George whispers, he’s delirious and he isn’t sure if he’s talking but he knows he said something. Dream almost doesn't hear it—but he does, and his stomach feels weird. He watches George give him a small smile, and then he’s sleeping.

What the fuck. Dream thinks.

—

“He told me he loved me! And then he- he just passed out.” Dream is exasperated just remembering last night’s events, and Sapnap is laughing like a wild hyena beside him, hand over his stomach. Dream doesn’t find it as funny. It wasn’t funny. George just confessed his love for him, and Sapnap was giggling like a four year old who was awarded a piece of candy for behaving in church.

“Dude—please talk to him, I’ve never seen you so distressed,” Sapnap wipes the tears coming out of his eyes, and he takes a moment to fix the bandana wrapped around his head that had slipped off halfway down his face while he was laughing like a mad-man. Dream kind of wishes he could take it off and strangle him with it.

“What’s the worst that could happen? Just tell him you don’t love him like that, he wouldn’t be mad. He’s your best friend.” Sapnap says that like it’s the simplest thing in the world, except it isn’t.

“The problem is I do.” Dream is quiet, almost matching George during his own declaration of love. Dream can feel Sapnap’s eyes on him, and it makes him nervous.

“You do… what?” Sapnap raises a brow, and he crosses his legs as he awaits his friend’s answer. The silence between them is thankfully filled in by the birds chirping around them, and the sound of trees brushing against each other that surrounded the area. The grass tickles Dream’s hand, it’s peeking out from the gaps between his fingers. It kind of distracts him from the awkwardness between him and Sapnap. Kind of.

“I… love him.” Dream mentally curses at himself for sounding unsure, because he was sure. He loved George more than anything in the world. He wanted to tell everyone that he was in love with George, and that he was proud of it. How could he ever be ashamed of loving George? George who is smart, who cares about his friends even though he doesn’t show it, George, who has a big smile that matches his heart.

Dream was a hundred percent sure that he was in love with George, it made his whole body ache just thinking about it.

“Oh.” Is all that Sapnap says, and for a while Dream drowns in the silence. He thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He knows Sapnap feels weird about it, but he also knows that his friend of many years wouldn’t ever stop welcoming him with open arms.

“I’m happy for you,” Sapnap grins, and he’s looking at Dream with warmth in his eyes and Dream knows it’s genuine. He sticks out a thumbs up and laughs—Dream can’t help but laugh too. He hasn’t felt this happy in... forever.

“Go get him, Dream.”


End file.
